One aim of the invention is to propose a management method which is suited to the case of a regulator receiving, in the form of a pulse width modulation signal, control instructions transmitted to it by an external management unit, which is for example the vehicle engine control computer.
The signal emitted by a management unit of the engine control computer type often has a frequency lower (around 5 to 10 Hz) than that of the excitation signal emitted by the regulator (around 50 Hz).
A certain amount of time therefore elapses after the activating of the regulator before the latter has determined the control information carried by the signal transmitted by the computer.